Can I Have a Kiss?
by dorkydemigod
Summary: in which Percy asks Annabeth for a kiss [percabeth au/one-shot]


"Hi. Can I kiss you?"

Annabeth turns to see a black haired boy about her age, his cheeks flaming and mouth agape. She places the book in her hands back to the shelf as she tries to comprehend the situation. _Did the stranger just ask for a kiss? From_ her, _of all people?_ It seems like a prank, and she doesn't like being the victim of those.

"Excuse me?" she places a hand on her hip as she stares the guy down as best as she can (he's taller than her; staring down at him isn't an easy task).

If it's possible for the already red-faced boy to get any redder, he did. His face seems so flushed, and Annabeth's sure he's slightly shaking.

"Uh – I'm sorry. I didn't mean – I just, well, my friend. Uh." he stops, avoiding eye contact. He looks around before finally deciding to stare at his shoes instead. Although Annabeth thinks his shoes are nice, she's pretty sure the guy isn't staring to appreciate the beauty of them.

"Well, you could ask the shoes for a kiss, instead." she tries for a joke, flinching internally at how awkward the situation is. She doesn't usually get awkward but, well, things can get uncomfortable when unfamiliar people ask for a peck on the lips.

He glances up at her, his sea green eyes amused but confused. The simple flash of the ocean brings Annabeth back to a few weeks ago. She remembers – this guy isn't a stranger. Or, well, not _exactly._ She's seen him before – here in the book store.

The first time was about 2 weeks ago. She was scanning through the mythology section when the door of the shop opens, the guy walking in, bringing the cool air in with him. His hair was wind-swept and he looked like he was freezing. Annabeth noticed him not because he had a cute little smile on his face, nor was it because his grey shirt hugged his body nicely, or because his eyes were the entire Pacific Ocean and they looked gorgeous. No, she noticed him because he had a coffee in hand, and Annabeth really wanted a coffee. (Well, yeah, he was cute but that's beside the point.)

He caught her staring and she quickly looked away, face heating up. She grabbed the book she looked for and headed for the cashier, trying not to touch the boy when she passed by him.

Two days after that, she found herself in the bookstore again. The boy entered a couple minutes after she did, but they didn't talk, didn't even look at each other.

For two weeks, that's how it went. Annabeth became so accustomed to the black haired boy being in the same place as her all the time that she forgot about him.

"I'm really sorry." his voice brings her back to the present. She opens her mouth to tell him that it's fine but he beats her to it. "See, my friend told me I don't have the courage to go up and talk to you, much less get to kiss you. Not that I've been dreaming about kissing you! I mean, I do, but, like. I mean, I didn't intend to ask you for it. My friend just pressured me and I felt the need to prove myself and –"

Annabeth shut him up by covering his mouth with her hands. She's smiling despite how much the guy rambled – she honestly found it cute. The guy's oceans for eyes widen – his face in complete shock. Annabeth counts to five before she pulls away.

"You want to kiss me?" she asks, smirking.

"Uh, yeah, but I didn't intend for that to be my question. I just wanted to ask you out for some coffee."

"Well, do it."

"What?" the guy's eyebrows furrow and he scratches the back of his neck, now even more confused than before.

"Ask me out." Annabeth says, folding her arms across her chest. "I mean, to be able to prove to your friend that you do have the courage."

"I, uh. Do you want to go get some coffee with me later, uhm…" he pauses, looking at her with apologetic eyes.

"Annabeth. My name's Annabeth Chase."

"Annabeth." he tries the name out on his tongue and smiles. "Would you want to get coffee with me, Ms. Annabeth Chase?"

Annabeth responds with eyebrows raised, cocking her head to the side, waiting.

The guy seems to understand. "Percy Jackson." He reaches a hand out and they shake hands quickly.

"I would love to, Percy Jackson."

Percy's smile splits his face in half. He does a stupid looking dance in the spot, momentarily forgetting that he isn't alone. Annabeth tries not to laugh but fails.

"Grover! Grover!" Percy calls out and from two shelves away, a guy a couple years older than them comes out, looking defeated.

"Grover, I did it! I asked her out!"

"Congratulations, buddy. But did you get a kiss yet?" Grover grins, knowing that there hasn't been a kiss yet. Before Percy could answer, Annabeth butts in.

"No, not yet. But we'll see how the date goes." she winks at Percy before turning back to continue reading the book she placed back in the shelf.


End file.
